<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Are You So Thirsty? by teddiehtet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445488">Why Are You So Thirsty?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet'>teddiehtet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at smut, Bartender Tamaki, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Salaryman Sougo, Smut, kind of PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo’s gaze stayed transfixed on the way the bartender smoothly poured the completed cocktail into the empty glass. </p><p>“Why are you so thirsty?”<br/>----<br/>Bartender Tamaki and salaryman Sougo have known each other for quite a while now, but neither of them had gone past the line of merely chatting in the bar, as friends. With the sudden onset of a torrential downpour and an umbrella-less Sougo, a chance opens up for the two men to take a step in admitting their feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yotsuba Tamaki/Ousaka Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Are You So Thirsty?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNiji/gifts">RoseNiji</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The laughter of his co-workers reverberated around Sougo, along with the clanking of multiple glasses coming together in one big toast. After everyone downed their drinks, their lively conversation resumed. </p><p>Sougo’s lips idly remained on his glass while his eyes strayed over to the bar area where a bartender with light blue-gray hair pulled back into a small ponytail was mixing a drink. Sougo’s gaze stayed transfixed on the way the bartender smoothly poured the completed cocktail into the empty glass. </p><p>“Why are you so thirsty?” </p><p>Almost jumping out of his skin, Sougo uttered a small yelp. Turning his head in embarrassment, he faced his friend/work desk neighbor, who had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face and holding up a small bottle of water. </p><p>“Yamato-san...really?” Sougo squeaked, blushing from embarrassment and surprise. </p><p>“I just want to make sure you stay hydrated,” Yamato replied, feigning innocence as he waved the bottle in Sougo’s face, which Sougo actually grabbed and then chugged. “Woah okay, don’t choke, Sou.” </p><p>After finishing the water with a satisfied gasp, Sougo looked Yamato dead in the eye. “Thank you for the water, Yamato-san.”</p><p>“Sou...your eyes look kinda scary,” Yamato commented, at a loss of whether to laugh or run. “I’m serious though, you’ve been pining over Tama for what? A couple of months now?” </p><p>Sougo sighed. “Three months,” he corrected. </p><p>“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Yamato suggested. “You two already know each other. You’ve talked lots of times. You even have each other’s numbers. What’s stopping you?” </p><p>“Myself,” Sougo replied. </p><p>“Ok well I can’t refute that,” Yamato mumbled. “Well, if you ever need a wingman, you know where I am.” </p><p>“Thank you for your offer...I guess?”</p><p>Yamato pat Sougo a couple of times on his shoulder. “I’ll be cheering you on, Sou.” </p>
<hr/><p>The next time Sougo was able to meet Tamaki was on the Friday of next week, when Sougo dropped by the bar by himself, right after work, to grab a couple of drinks. </p><p>“Sou-chan, welcome!” Tamaki cheerfully greeted, his eyes sparkling. Sometimes Sougo had to wonder if he needed sunglasses to shield his eyes from Tamaki’s brightness.</p><p>“Good evening, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo replied as he sat at the bar. “How was your day today?” </p><p>“It was fine. Want the usual?” Tamaki asked, his hands already reaching for the bottles. </p><p>“Yes, thank you.” </p><p>For the next hour Sougo sat lazily conversing with Tamaki whenever he wasn’t too busy. When Tamaki was busy with some orders, Sougo sipped on his drink as he stared out a window at the people passing by outside. All of a sudden, he heard the pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof starting off soft and then transforming into a booming downpour. </p><p>His jaw almost dropped. Through the window he could see the rain, along with people either running past, trying to seek shelter, or swiftly taking out their umbrellas and going on calmly. </p><p><em> “Wait… my umbrella?!” </em> Sougo reached down to grab his work bag and searched through it, unfortunately not finding an umbrella. <em> “Great. Just my luck.” </em></p><p>Once again, Sougo stared out at the torrential downpour, exhaling an exasperated sigh. </p><p>Tamaki, now finished with his drinks, leaned on the bar counter and tapped Sougo’s shoulder. “Sou-chan, something wrong?”</p><p>Jumping slightly in his seat, Sougo turned his attention to Tamaki. “Oh, I was just thinking about the weather. It looks like the rain’s not gonna let up anytime soon.” </p><p>“You don’t have an umbrella?” </p><p>“I forgot to bring one today.” </p><p>“Wanna use mine?” Tamaki offered. “You can just give it back the next time you come here.” </p><p>“Are you sure? How are you going to get home? Your shift ends soon doesn’t it?” </p><p>“It’s fine, I can just wait till the rain stops,” Tamaki answered. “You gotta get home too, don’t you?” </p><p>“Yes but the rain doesn’t seem like it’s going to let up anytime soon. You shouldn’t have to sit here because I took your umbrella. What if the rain doesn’t stop throughout the night?” Sougo’s worries slipped out one by one as he continued speaking. </p><p>“Mm, I mean, my apartment’s not that far from here,” Tamaki mumbled. “Then do you wanna just share the umbrella till we get to my place, and from there you can take the umbrella for your way home?” </p><p>“Share?” Sougo’s brain slowed to a stop. </p><p>Tamaki nodded. “Might as well just do that right?” </p><p>“Oh, uh, yes."</p><p>A few minutes later, Tamaki went to change out of his work clothes. Once he came back out with his bag in hand, the two of them headed out. Tamaki opened the umbrella and, being the taller one, held it up so that Sougo could join him. </p><p>Sougo wasn’t sure how much distance he was supposed to put between him and Tamaki. The umbrella wasn’t particularly large enough for two people, but if he stuck a bit closer, the umbrella could possibly shield both men properly from the downpour. </p><p>“Sou-chan, the rain’s falling on your shoulder,” Tamaki pointed out, pulling Sougo from his thoughts. </p><p>Sougo felt the water seeping through his shirt. Today really wasn’t his day. </p><p>“Come in closer,” Tamaki said.</p><p>“O-Okay.” </p><p>Sougo stepped closer to Tamaki’s side, so that their arms were pressed against each other. Being able to share a moment like this with Tamaki had Sougo’s heart doing flips. Maybe the rain wasn’t such a bad omen after all. </p><p>…</p><p>Once they safely arrived at Tamaki’s apartment, the younger man handed over his umbrella. The rain was just as powerful as it was when they left the bar. “Stay dry okay?” Tamaki peered at Sougo’s wet shoulder and corrected, “Stay kinda dry, okay?”  </p><p>Sougo almost let loose a small chuckle. “I will. Thank you so much for lending me your umbrella, Tamaki-kun. I’ll give it back to you as soon as possible.” </p><p>“It’s only an umbrella,” Tamaki teased. A lingering pause fell over them; Tamaki looked like he was debating on whether to say something, but in the end, decided to remain silent. </p><p>“Um, thank you. Then, I’ll see you later,” Sougo said and, after offering a parting wave, started to walk away. </p><p>Before Sougo could get too far, Tamaki lightly bit the inside of his cheek. Impulsively, he called out, “Sou-chan.” </p><p>“Yes?” Sougo turned his head almost immediately. </p><p>“Do you…” Tamaki paused, the tiniest hint of a blush appearing on his face. “Do you wanna come over and hang out sometime?” </p><p>Sougo beamed, trying to unsuccessfully suppress his happiness. “Of course! I’d love to visit again.” </p><p>As he walked back out in the rain with Tamaki’s umbrella over his head, Sougo placed a hand over his chest, able to feel his slightly racing heart. An uncontrollable smile spread across his lips. </p><p>Maybe…just maybe… he could hope that Tamaki held some feelings for him too. </p>
<hr/><p>“Tamaki-kun, good evening.” </p><p>“Sou-chan, come on in.” </p><p>Sougo took off his shoes and stepped inside Tamaki’s apartment. True to his word, he’s come and gone to Tamaki’s apartment a good number of times now, his visits ending up in the two of them either talking through the night, watching shows together, or with Tamaki attempting to teach Sougo his favorite game. Although this was far from his first visit, he still can’t get over the novel feeling in his chest whenever he enters the apartment. </p><p>Sougo then handed Tamaki a paper bag. “I brought you some pudding as well.” </p><p>Tamaki’s ears perked up. “Thanks, Sou-chan! I’ll go put these in the fridge.” </p><p>Sougo took his usual seat on the couch while Tamaki headed to the small kitchen area. </p><p>“Sou-chan, have you eaten dinner?” Tamaki asked as he made his way to the couch as well. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I had a snack before I came.” </p><p>“That won’t do,” Tamaki declared. “You’re eating with me then.” </p><p>“No, it’s okay!” Sougo exclaimed. “I don’t want to make more trouble for you.” </p><p>“You’re my friend and a guest. You’re still eating,” Tamaki insisted. </p><p>Sougo looked like he still had a retort, but decided to relent. “If you insist…” </p><p>…</p><p>After dinner the two young men, engaged in conversation, were now back on the couch. Sougo would talk about stressful events that occurred at work during the past week, and in turn Tamaki would offer his sympathies and attempt to tell Sougo some weird yet funny incidents he witnessed at his workplace.</p><p>Sougo chuckled. “You always know how to make me laugh, Tamaki-kun. I enjoy our time together a lot.” </p><p>“I like talking with you a lot too, Sou-chan. Whenever I’m with you, it feels like time passes by really fast.” </p><p>After a while, Tamaki slid down from the couch and laid on the floor, patting the area beside him and gesturing Sougo to do the same. Sougo shuffled down and lied on his back as well, although he wasn’t quite sure what they were doing. </p><p>“It’s just kinda relaxing to lie on the floor and forget about the stress of everyday life,” Tamaki spoke, almost as if he read Sougo’s mind. </p><p>The older man hummed in understanding. The two of them laid on the floor in a comfortable silence, accompanied only by the sound of their breathing. At the same time, they turned their heads, trapped in each other’s stares. </p><p>As if pulled by a magnetic force, Tamaki rolled over on his side and propped himself up on one arm, while still keeping eye contact with Sougo. Captivated by the other’s gaze, their faces inched closer, until they met in one brisk, experimental peck. Closing their eyes, they leaned in again for a second kiss, and then a third, continuing to exchange short, yet sweet, kisses. Their positions shifted, now with Tamaki looming over Sougo and Sougo still flat on his back. </p><p>“Sou-chan, I like you... a lot,” Tamaki whispered, cupping Sougo’s cheek as he bent down to press a kiss on Sougo’s forehead. His other hand searched for Sougo’s, and tenderly interlaced their fingers together.</p><p>Sougo lifted his head, chasing Tamaki’s lips. This time, their lips stayed locked for more than a just a few seconds. “I like you a lot too, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo confessed. “I’ve liked you for quite a while now.” </p><p>Tamaki lowered his body and buried his face in Sougo’s neck. “Ahh, I’m super, super happy.” </p><p>With a light giggle, Sougo wrapped his arms around Tamaki and rested his chin on the top of the younger man’s head. They savored the moment, locked in each other’s embrace. </p><p>Almost as soon as Sougo let his eyes fall closed, they shot back open once he felt a pair of lips on the side of his neck. “T-Tamaki-kun?” </p><p>Still nuzzled into Sougo’s neck, Tamaki hummed in response. He continued leaving a trail of affectionate kisses down Sougo’s neck, earning a content sigh from his partner. Once he reached the junction between Sougo’s throat and clavicle, Tamaki stopped. </p><p>“You’re okay with this right, Sou-chan?” </p><p>Sougo nodded, bringing his gaze down to Tamaki. “Yes, I’m very much okay with this.” </p><p>After flashing Sougo his signature smile, Tamaki dove back in, only this time, letting his lips linger a moment longer… and nipped at Sougo’s skin before lightly sucking on it. </p><p>Uttering a sharp gasp, Sougo tightened his arms around Tamaki. He then slowly started to slide his hands down Tamaki’s torso and, after a slight moment of hesitation, slipped them underneath his shirt, earning a content hum from Tamaki. Sougo trailed his hands up Tamaki’s abs and then his toned chest. </p><p>“Can I just take your shirt off?” Sougo bluntly asked, at this point throwing any inhibition he had to the wind. </p><p>Tamaki raised his head to give Sougo a nod. They readjusted their positions and sat up, kneeling in an upright position, so that Sougo could easily slip the shirt off of Tamaki. In turn, Tamaki’s fingers started working on undoing the buttons on Sougo’s shirt. The moment both of their clothes hit the floor, they crushed their lips together in a searing kiss. </p><p>Now it was Sougo’s turn to pull away and lean down to leave a mark on Tamaki’s neck. His desire to mark and cover every inch of Tamaki’s skin flared. Was it due to the months of pining after this cute bartender? Was due to the fact that Sougo hadn’t been in a relationship for years now? Or was it simply because this was <strong>Tamaki</strong> he was touching? </p><p>Tamaki returned the enthusiasm with equal fervor. His hands held Sougo’s waist in a tight grip before sliding them to his back and then down to grip his ass.</p><p>“I always did think you have a nice butt.” </p><p>The random comment caused Sougo to sputter and pull back to give Tamaki a questioning look, only for the younger man to take advantage of his flustered state, and cover Sougo’s lips in another kiss. Their lips played together as Sougo opened his mouth, letting his own tongue dance with Tamaki’s. Tamaki, with his hands still on Sougo’s ass, pulled him closer, so that their chests were flush against each other.</p><p>Pulling away to catch his breath, Tamaki suggested, “Let’s move to a more comfortable place.” </p><p>Nodding in agreement, Sougo quickly stood, followed by Tamaki. The taller man took Sougo’s hand in his and led the way to his room. </p><p>The bedroom door slammed shut as Tamaki backed Sougo up against the door. The sensation of having Tamaki’s arms trapping him, along with the striking coolness of the door on his back,  a gasp escaped Sougo’s lips, which was soon muffled by Tamaki’s mouth crashing down on his. Sougo moaned into the kiss, looping his arms around Tamaki and sprawling his hands across his back. </p><p>Tamaki brought his arms down to grab Sougo’s ass again, giving it a possessive squeeze. With his hands still on Sougo’s butt, he then lifted the smaller man up, eliciting another surprised gasp from him. In response, Sougo’s legs curled around Tamaki’s upper thighs. The younger man focused his attention on Sougo’s chest, pressing his lips on his pectorals first, then nipping and sucking on the skin, leaving his mark behind. After leaving a few hickeys on his chest, Tamaki moved on Sougo’s nipple. First, giving a small lick to gauge his partner’s reaction. </p><p>Sougo’s muscles tensed as he let out a shaky breath. Tamaki continued using his tongue to play with Sougo’s nipple, then captured the pebbled nub in his mouth, rolling it between his lips.</p><p>“Tamaki-kun…” Sougo panted as he tightened his grip on Tamaki’s thighs with his legs, causing their crotches to rub against each other. Both men moaned upon the sudden pressure, the feeling of ecstasy rushing to the obvious bulges in their pants   </p><p>Leaving one last, light bite on Sougo’s nipple, Tamaki pulled back. He then brought them both away from the wall and to the bed, setting Sougo down gently before crawling on top of the bed himself. Now on top of Sougo, Tamaki had a full, unobstructed view of Sougo’s ravished expression and disheveled locks, accompanied by a beautiful bright pink blush on his cheeks and half-lidded eyes. </p><p>Sougo raised his hand up to cup Tamaki’s cheek fondly. The younger man leaned his cheek into Sougo’s hand and then, after laying his own hand on top of Sougo’s, turned his head to press a kiss on his palm. </p><p>“You’re really okay if we go all the way?” Tamaki asked again. </p><p>“Yes,” Sougo replied. “I want to share this moment with you.” He leaned up to leave a peck on Tamaki’s nose, as if prompting him to continue. </p><p>Tamaki made short work of Sougo’s slacks, swiftly undoing the button and drawing down his zipper. Sougo lifted his hips to let Tamaki easily pull of his pants. In return, Sougo reached for Tamaki’s sweatpants, pulling them down in one swift motion and letting Tamaki kick off the rest. </p><p>“Oh-” </p><p>Sougo suddenly didn’t know where to look… rather, he didn’t know whether he should look away or stare straight at Tamaki’s now fully naked body and get his fill. </p><p>“I-I didn’t expect you to not have underwear on,” Sougo stuttered, struggling to look away but also telling himself to just admire the art that was in front of him. </p><p>“Why would I wear boxers when I’ve been home the whole day?” Tamaki asked, confused. </p><p>Choosing not to answer and deciding to throw caution to the wind, Sougo pushed himself up and, with both of his hands, grabbed Tamaki’s upper arms and, using the force of his weight, pushed Tamaki on his back, effectively switching their positions. </p><p>“Sou-chan…?!” </p><p>Sougo put his index finger on Tamaki’s lips, silencing him.</p><p>“Let me take care of you.” </p><p>Tamaki felt his dick twitch. Sougo’s words invoked an innate desire within him, his mind telling him to let Sougo do whatever he wished… to give Sougo what he wanted. </p><p>Seating himself on Tamaki’s lower stomach, Sougo leaned down and, one kiss at a time, he let his lips trail down Tamaki’s chest, and then his abs. Sougo used his hands to push himself up and slide down further, his smooth skin of his ass brushing past the tip of Tamaki’s dick ever so slightly.</p><p>A soft gasp from Tamaki fueled Sougo’s courage. As he kept his mouth busy by continuing to shower Tamaki’s abs with little licks and nips, his hands slid over the muscles of Tamaki’s inner thighs, gently parting them. Sougo dragged the tips of his fingers using feather light touches up Tamaki’s thigh, earning him a content shiver. </p><p>Now, with his hand holding the base of Tamaki’s dick, Sougo’s breath hovered over it before his lapping at the tip hesitantly. He lifted his gaze to Tamaki’s face, attempting to gauge his reaction as Sougo gave another, longer lick to the underside of his cock. Gasping, Tamaki’s hips bucked instinctively. Waves of pleasure shot up his spine as Sougo continued to lavish his dick with his tongue.</p><p>Sougo’s confidence spiked upon Tamaki’s reactions. Wrapping his lips around the tip of Tamaki’s member, Sougo hollowed out his cheeks and sank further down. His fingers, holding Tamaki’s length, gave a small squeeze before slowly pumping up and down, keeping in rhythm with his mouth. </p><p>A loud moan ripped itself from Tamaki’s throat. Bathed in pleasure, he threw his head back, as his breathing escalated. He then glanced down, an act which he wasn’t sure if he regretted or felt blessed by. Greeted by the view of Sougo, his eyes just slightly open and a bright pink blush coloring his cheeks, with his tongue out licking up the side of Tamaki’s member, Tamaki himself felt an uncontrollable, innate urge to just…let go of his inhibitions. </p><p>“Tamaki-kun,” Sougo gasped, his half-lidded eyes looking up, sending a shiver down Tamaki’s spine. “You can fuck my mouth if you want.” </p><p>His last straw of self-control snapped. </p><p>Tamaki gripped a handful of Sougo’s hair and held him in place as his hips bucked up, thrusting further into Sougo’s mouth. Sougo moaned around the member and parted his lips further, trying to accommodate the intrusion. His moans added the slightest bit of vibration around Tamaki, amplifying the pleasure. One particularly hard thrust had the tip of Tamaki’s dick hitting the back of Sougo’s throat, eliciting a particularly loud gasp from Tamaki. The younger man glanced down at his partner to check how he was doing. Sougo had his eyes closed in ecstasy,  his bangs sticking to his forehead, and was flushed a beautiful pink. One of his eyes opened slightly, peeking at Tamaki. </p><p><em> “Why did you stop?” </em> His expression seemed to say. </p><p>Without wasting another second, Tamaki continued to have Sougo deep throat him, thanking his partner’s lack of a gag reflex. Tamaki groaned through his teeth. He could feel the pressure building up in his lower abdomen, the need for release creeping up rapidly. Attempting to piece back his thoughts, he pushed Sougo’s forehead, signaling him to stop. </p><p>“Sou-chan, let me take care of you too,” Tamaki spoke in between pants. He gently took Sougo’s arm and helped him crawl back up, so that Sougo was now lying right on top of Tamaki, chest to chest. </p><p>After giving Sougo a short peck on the lips, Tamaki reversed their positions. “Sorry if I was too rough before,” he apologized as he bumped Sougo’s nose with his own in an eskimo kiss before moving down and giving his attention to Sougo’s legs. </p><p>“I…didn’t mind at all,” Sougo replied. In a smaller voice, he mumbled, “I liked it…” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Nothing!” Sougo squeaked. </p><p>Deciding not to ask further, Tamaki went back to leaving hickeys on Sougo’s inner thigh. After he was satisfied with his work on Sougo’s thigh, he went to work on Sougo’s dick. Using the flat part of his tongue, Tamaki licked along the side, while his fingers played with Sougo’s balls. He continued to lap at Sougo’s dick, reveling in the little gasps and moans coming from Sougo’s mouth.  </p><p>“T-Tamaki-kun,” Sougo whimpered. </p><p>Pausing for a while, Tamaki sat up and then loomed over Sougo. He mashed their mouths together, their lips moving in tandem against each other, while his hand reached for the drawer in his nightstand. Successfully pulling the drawer open and grabbing a condom and a small bottle of lube, Tamaki pulled away from the kiss, earning a whimper from Sougo. </p><p>He uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube on his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm the liquid. After throwing the bottle down somewhere, Tamaki used one hand to gently prompt Sougo to spread his legs. </p><p>“Sou-chan, relax okay?” </p><p>Breaths coming in heavy pants, Sougo nodded. Tamaki went ahead and started pushing one finger in. Sougo’s breath hitched, causing Tamaki to stop. “It’s okay,” Sougo reassured. “Keep going.” </p><p>As steadily as he could, Tamaki continued to push his finger, until it was sheathed enough in Sougo’s hole. After giving Sougo enough time to get used to the intrusion, he carefully started to insert a second finger. </p><p>“Mn-!” </p><p>Gauging Sougo’s reactions, Tamaki slowly continued to scissor his fingers. Using his other hand, his took Sougo’s member and started stroking. </p><p>“Ah--!” </p><p>Sougo’s gasp urged Tamaki to continue. He pushed his fingers in more, working Sougo’s hole open. At a point, his fingertips felt a bump. </p><p>Sougo jolted, letting out a loud moan. “Tamaki-kun…keep going…” </p><p>Tamaki tried to find the same spot and lightly brushed the same bump as he gave Sougo’s dick another stroke. </p><p>The double stimulation was starting to test Sougo’s restraint. His clenched the bedsheet tightly as he bit on his lower lip. The pleasure was driving him mad and he could already feel his release coming, the pressure in his lower belly coiling as if about to burst… only to get abruptly blocked by Tamaki tightly squeezing the base of his dick. </p><p>“Tamaki-kun,” Sougo groaned. </p><p>“Sorry, Sou-chan,” Tamaki half-heartedly apologized as he raised himself up to hover over Sougo. “But I think you’re ready.” </p><p>“Please...” </p><p>Tamaki pushed in gradually, attentively keeping his eyes on Sougo’s reactions. The older man had his eyes squeezed shut for a moment before blowing out a breath and taking on a more relaxed expression. Before both of them knew it, Tamaki was fully sheathed inside. </p><p>“I’m okay, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo reassured. “I’m okay so you can move.” </p><p>He didn’t need to say it twice, as Tamaki already started thrusting. The sound of their guttural moans, mixed with sharp gasps filled the room. Every time Tamaki pressed on Sougo’s prostate, Sougo tensed and threw his head back, voicing his pleas along with Tamaki’s name on his lips. </p><p>“Ah- Tamaki-kun, I’m- I’m close,” Sougo warned. </p><p>“Me too,” Tamaki gasped. </p><p>It was only a matter of moments until their control snapped. With a few more thrusts, Sougo was first brought over the edge. With his clenched fists, Sougo’s back arched beautifully, letting his orgasm overtake him as his semen painted his abdomen. Tamaki followed soon after. Gritting his teeth and delivering one final thrust, he buried his dick inside and had his release filling Sougo’s hole. </p><p>Tamaki pulled out his softening cock and collapsed right next to Sougo. The two men laid for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Sougo turned on this side to offer Tamaki a small smile. He reached out to brush away the strands of Tamaki’s hair that was sticking to his forehead and then scooted closer to drape his arm around Tamaki’s torso. In response, Tamaki placed his arm on Sougo’s waist, locking them both in each other’s embrace.<br/>
“You were amazing, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo praised. </p><p>Tamai nuzzled his cheek on Sougo’s head. “You did so well too, Sou-chan.” </p><p>Soon, the pull of sleep started to hypnotize them. Sougo’s eyes fell shut first, falling into a peaceful slumber in a second. Tamaki too was starting to doze off, but before he completely succumbed to sleep, he reached over to grab his blanket and drape it around the both of them.</p>
<hr/><p>Steadily blinking his eyes open, Sougo’s vision struggled to focus.</p><p><em> “This isn’t my ceiling,” </em> was Sougo’s first thought. </p><p>The warmth of an arm draped across his torso, along with a strange feeling in his ass quickly served as a reminder of what happened the night before. Bringing his hands up to cover his face, Sougo attempted to hold back a high pitched shriek. Peeking out from between his fingers, Sougo turned to look at Tamaki. A calm warmth washed over his chest as he listened to the steady rhythm of Tamaki’s breathing and admired his sleeping face. </p><p>Using his elbows to push himself up a bit, Sougo shifted closer to Tamaki. His stare lingered, appreciating the soft strands of Tamaki’s hair, his long eyelashes, the curve of his lips, and his peaceful, undisturbed expression. </p><p><em> “He’s way too handsome,” </em> Sougo internally complimented as he placed his palm lightly on Tamaki’s head, absentmindedly playing with his hair. Heart filled with affection, Sougo lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on Tamaki’s lips. </p><p>“Uwah--!” </p><p>Sougo yelped in surprise, suddenly finding himself flush against Tamaki’s chest. He peered up to see his bedmate smiling down at him, eyes sparkling with playfulness.</p><p>“Mornin’, Sou-chan,” Tamaki greeted, placing a kiss on top of Sougo’s head. </p><p>“Good morning, Tamaki-kun. Were you...were you awake that whole time?” </p><p>“Hmmm, maybe?” Tamaki innocently replied, his voice taking on a teasing tone. </p><p>Sougo buried his head on Tamaki’s chest, trying to conceal his blush. “Well okay, that’s a bit embarrassing.” </p><p>“You were cute!” Tamaki reassured. He tried to pull Sougo up so that they were face to face instead. “Do you wanna go somewhere today? Or just stay in?”</p><p>“It’s a Sunday, so a lot of places may be crowded,” Sougo reasoned. “But to be honest,I don’t mind wherever we go, as long as I’m with you.” </p><p>Now it was Tamaki’s turn to blush. “How can you say those lines so smoothly?” </p><p>“Eh?” Upon realizing what he just said, Sougo quickly backtracked, “Oh-! Um, I’m sorry if uh… if it sounded…” </p><p>“Shush, Sou-chan.” Grabbing Sougo’s chin in his thumb and index finger, Tamaki pulled him in for a long kiss. “Mm, I kinda don’t wanna get up yet. Wanna stay in bed a little longer?” </p><p>Sougo wasn’t really one to keep lazing around in bed and he still needed to clean up after last night, but after hearing the suggestion, what was he to do, say no?</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>So for many more minutes, the couple curled up in bed, with Tamaki hugging Sougo close, as they talked the time away. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rose, here it is- jsiefnajifsej</p><p>Hiii all, this is my first time ever trying to write anything R18, so I apologize if some stuff didn't flow well or was just not that good in general ;;; I wanted to try expanding my writing, and since I've never written smut before (but have read!) I wanted to try my hand at ATTEMPTING to create a smutty TamaSou fic- Thank you friends for giving me the courage to try my hand at writing smut ;w; </p><p>I hope that this fic turned out well! I'd love to hear what you guys thought! </p><p>This fic was born thanks to a prompt given by <a href="https://prompts.neocities.org/"> this prompt generator.</a></p><p>Please feel free to talk with me on twitter! ( <a href="https://twitter.com/bunnymikaaa"> @bunnymikaaa</a> )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>